


Aftercare

by SmuttyKonata (KonataDMC)



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [8]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddles, M/M, Mature for safety, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stroking, Wordcount: 100-500, Yosuke loves it and Yu makes it a part of their... system, soothing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/SmuttyKonata
Summary: Yu tries to make aftercare part of their routine after a fun night, since he knows how uncomfortable his boyfriend was with even the thought of dating men not a year ago.And Yosuke loves the stuff





	Aftercare

Yosuke smiled against Yu's chest as his fingers ran smoothly in his hair. Yosuke knew he was more of an affectionate lover, despite the lack of experience he's had in the field, so the feeling he got from Yu's long fingers running through his hair wasn't all that surprising.

"You're a dork," Yu hummed, Yosuke laughed at him and dug his head deeper into the base of Yu's neck. His smile grew when he felt a kiss being pressed into his hair. "You even smell like oranges." Yu let himself rest his nose against the soft hair on Yosuke's head and the brunet listened as he heard Yu take a sharp intake through the nose.

"Hey I ran out of shampoo!" He argued, "besides, I think its Teddie's." Yu chuckled through his nose and once again let his fingers run through the back of Yosuke's hair, all the while placing soft kisses to Yosuke's forehead. "Aw, dude come on, your lips are so chapped." 

"You were all over them earlier weren't you?" Yosuke laughed, and admitted he was true. Yosuke noticed Yu shiver slightly.

"Cold, partner?" Yu glared at him, "Here," Yosuke held out his arms and Yu openly swapped places with his partner and let Yosuke be the one to snuggle into his hair.

"You're so warm Yosuke," 

"You sure that's heat? It might be sweat from when you were ramming into me earlier," Yu cringed to which Yosuke laughed at. "Its true!"

"You might be right about the sweat, though, you do feel tacky." Yu claimed, pressing his hand to Yosuke's chest and taking it away, proving his skin was still slightly sweaty. "You might wanna take a shower."

"Go in with me?" Yu smiled, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Sure."


End file.
